Trojan Trouble
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Alex Princess of Troy. Mitchie Queen of Spearta, they fall in love but Shane seeks to destroy them both for what theyve done. Alex and Mitchie have to fight for what they want, while still protecting the city of Troy while its under attack. Femslash. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is like a Troy/WOWP/Camp Rock CrossOver.**_

_**Alex is Paris, Mitchie is Helen, Justin is Hector (Alex's brother) and stupid ugly Shane is Menelaus. But don't worry, its not exactly like Troy, Mitchie and Alex get their happy ending and their city doesn't burn to a crisp. ^_***_

_**Rated M for sex, rape, blood, death... you get the picture.**_

_**Review if you like it and want me to comtinue. :)**_

_**...............................................................**_

___Alex's POV_

I was invited to their party in Sparta. We were signing the peace treaty and then celebrating. Me and my brother Justin were sailing the ship there, right now. It was a 100 ft wooden ship with black sails and a cursed mermaid on the front of the boat. It was my favorite, for many reasons, mostly because we were the only ship that had black sails. We arrived at the shores of Sparta and were greeted by Shane and his brother Nate. They were dressed in their best plated armor, it was silver decorated with different beasts. Mine was gold, better than theirs and decorated with the word's 'Troy Will Live Forever.' on the back and then the royal symbols of Troy on the front. It was two swords crossed and the sun behind them. They shook my hand, my brothers, and then walked us to the party. It was filled with people I didn't know, but yet I was happy to be there. The party had been going for two hours and it was just starting. Shane and Nate were just getting tipsy so I practically forced them a couple more drinks. I had them balancing cups on their noses. But when I saw the object of my love and desire, walk up the stairs, occasionally glancing at me. I nodded and sneakily walked up the stairs after her. I was near the steel door and her servant was giving me some looks, as I stepped towards the door, she stepped in front of me.

"I'm just visiting her, no worries, she's not in danger." I reassured her.

"I know. I know what goes on between you too, the lies, the love, even the sex. It is not safe for you two here." She explained.

"You know?," She nodded, "Well, I must ask you to keep it a secret, we would be murdered if anyone found out." She nodded once more and opened her heavy bedroom door. Mitchie was looking out the window, her white flowing gown hugged her curves in all the right places, her black long hair fitted around her face perfectly. I walked behind her, wrapped my arms around her, my breast plate pressed flat against her back. She sighed deeply.

"What is wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We can't do this, not anymore. My servent even knows what's happening." She pointed out. I turned her around and grasped her hands, looking into her eyes, searching her soul.

"Mitchie, please don't. We can do this, come live with me in Troy, no one has to know. They will think the winds have kidnapped you we'll get away so smoothly." I speculated. She leaned in closer and let her head reast on my gold armor plates.

"He'll find out, he always does. We're gunna get caught and then he'll kill you Alex. And I couldn't handle it if you died." She said sadly.

"He will know nothing. We won't get caught, it's a perfect plan." I assured.

I ran my hair through her hair, comforting her. I lifted her chin, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed back quickly and I ran my hands down her sides, pulling her close against my body. She was against my armor and pulled back to reach inside to the ties and latches that kept it together and up. She let my leather cloak drop to the floor. I lifted off the stifling armor and placed it on the floor. I had my white v-neck shirt on under that and she quickly discarded it. Leaving me in my bra, pants and lower armor. I moved my hands up and slid her dress straps down, it fell to the floor. She walked behind me and released the straps on my leg armor, shin armor, and my armor around my pelvis. I removed it and let it fall to the floor quietly. She walked around to the front of me with her hands trailing my back to my hips then to my stomach. I shivered and she smiled immensely. I slowly kicked off my boots and bent down to remove her sandals, kissing her smooth legs as I untied every string. I lifted her leg and removed her final sandal. I kissed my way back up her body, teasing her by her thighs, just above her center, to her stomach, the valley between her milky white breast, up her neck and finally to her lips. She slid her hands to bra and undid the back, it fell to the floor and then she trailed her hands to my pants. She slowly pulled them down and when they were at my feet I stood out of them. I lifted her up and carried her to her bed. It was a huge canopy bed decorated with the finest of cotton sheets. I lay her down, her hair splayed around the pillows, I smiled and leaned down to kiss her...

_Three Hours Later...._

I heard a soft knock and sat up in her bed when we were cuddling. She lay her arm across my chest and stopped me.

"Enter." Mitchie ordered. I widened my eyes, she rolled hers. Her servant peeked around the door. "What is it?"

"King Shane and his brother Nate are unconcious my'lady. Justin is wondering where you have gone Alex." Mitchie and I both nodded and she ordered her from the room. I stood up and pulled on my pants and found my legs armor. I found my bra and put that on too. I turned around and she was staring at me dreamily.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked hopefully. She smiled brightly.

"Yes." She answered surely. I nodded and she stood up and she kissed me. I broke apart and handed her my leather black cloak. I pulled on my shirt and she helped me reattach my breast plate. I told her to meet me at the boat in about twenty minutes. She agreed and I kissed her one last time before walking downstairs to her servent.

"My'lady, Justin waits outside the room." I thanked her and looked around the room. Shane and Nate were unconcious upon the tables. I ignored them and walked out the room cautiously.

"Justin, hello."

"Where have you been Alex?"

"I was talking to Mitchie, girl things, you wouldn't understand." I coaxed. He patted my back and we walked to the boat. We were to leave forty-five minutes, it would be enough time to hide her deep in the boat. An hour later I had hidden Mitchie and we were sailing towards Troy. She slept next to me peacefully and yet I couldn't sleep, I was to deep in thought. Had I done the right thing for her safety? How will everyone react? I hadn't slept the whole night and I walked out to top deck groggily. Justin walked to me smiling.

"I'm so proud of you sister. Troy and Sparta have fought for years and now, you, my own sister, has brought peace between our lands." He congratulated. I suddenly felt extremely nauseous, I felt sick to my stomach and chills reverberated through my body. I held my head over the side of the ship and threw up. I felt absolutely green. Mitchie must of woke up since she walked to the top deck and rushed over to me.

"Who is this Alex?" Justin questioned. I looked at Mitchie, my leather cloak was covering her face still. I looked at her and she nodded. She pulled off her hood and he gasped.

"Mitchie? Alex, what have you done?" He screamed. I gained some strength and guts and looked at him, pushing her behind me.

"I love her Justin, and she loves me. She couldn't stay with that creature Shane a minute longer." I argued.

"Do you know what you've done? Everything that our parents and we have worked for is now useless. He shall kill you for taking her, and her for running away. I don't know what to do."

"Justin, please whatever you do, don't turn this ship around. I love her, she loves me and he will kill us for that." I begged.

"I won't turn this ship around, he'd kill you in a second with no hesitation nor regret. It doesn't matter that you love each other, it's that she's married to him, not you. She's Shane's, not yours." He pointed out.

"Thank you brother, for your support. But I will make her mine. She does not belong to him anymore. He never did ever have her truly." I said.

"You will have to tell mother and father about this, it will not stay a secret long anyways. Alex, you do know what will happen if Shane finds this out."

"I will tell them, as soon as were home. Yes, I know, and I accept the consequences if he finds out." I gulped.

"There shall only be one consequence, you will have to fight him." He fretted.

"I know brother, and I shall win." I proclaimed.

"I hope so sister, for both of your sake's. Now, go, to my cabin. You'll be safe there from the crew if they've seen anything." I nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the gold and red cabin. It had a wooden desk and the walls were a dark red wood. There were gold treasures and medals uopn the shelves. I turned to her, smiling brighty, she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"Us. Here we are, together, happy. No Shane or Nate or problems, its just us." I replied cheerfully. I took her hands in mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mitchie replied. I pecked her lips once before we fell into a deep sleep. My arms cuddled around her.

_Mitchie's POV_

We had finally gotten away. After months of contemplating the idea, we set out and put into action. I was sailing on my way to Troy with the hands of an unlikely lover around my body. The way her hand felt around me was a thousand times better than Shane's hands. His were rough and just there. Hers delicately yet protectively caressed my skin with love and respect. She said she would always be there for me, no matter what was happening. She had promised that I would be safe no matter the consequences. I believed her since she had kept her promise. Yet as I hear the crew shout that they are approaching the shore, I cannot help but feel like we may come against some challanges where we may be tested.

We stayed on the ship until every last crew member had been paid their due and left.

I achieved my first glance of my new world.

The grass was greener, more vibrant and filled every area.

The sun shone brighter against the water, making it glisten in my eyes.

Even the sand that lay upon the shores seem lighter, almost white.

I took a good look at the mighty Troy.

The walls were large and tanned, they were built hundreds of feet high.

The buildings were noticable from far away.

The large gates we were about to enter bellowed open. The mighty cheers could be heard from many a feet away.

I look in.

The colors stand out to me.

Merchants rome here and there, offering up goods for a fair price, just trying to make their way and help their families live.

They sell things that range from snakes to swords to scarves to salts. It completely facsinates me. All they sell in Sparta is armor and weapons.

We enter Troy fully. Alex and I ride in on a black horse. Her leather cloak still covers my face. I help hide by pressing myself into her back. She skips the welcoming ceremony by cantering through the crowds. Her brother Justin stays behind, wooing the people with his royalty.

She rides straight to the highest point of the castle. The guards jump up from their sleeping positions to open the gates for her. She pauses in front of the biggest metal doors I have ever encountered. They must be at least 300 feet high and 200 feet wide. I gape at it.

She throws her leg over the side of the horse, careful not to hit me and then she reaches her arms to me.

"It is not honorable to ride through this part of the palace." She explains and I let her help me down. Alex grabs the horses reigns and takes my hand in hers. She pulls me till we stand in front of golden doors. Her horse is long gone to a stable hand a few minutes ago.

"Whatever happens in here, it doens't matter. I will still love you and we shall live happily ever after." Alex says. I nod and peck her cheek. She takes a couple breaths before turning the door handle.

Wish us luck.

Cause we're screwed.

_Alex's POV_

I pushed the royal palace doors open to see my parents down the common room, sat like statues in their chairs. I took Mitchie's hand in mine, she was shaking.

When I looked at her face she was pale and sweating, obviously nervous.

"It will be fine."

I walk the numerous metres to my parents. I kneel down, one knee on the ground, my arm rests on my other.

"Stand my child." Teresa ordered me. I nodded and stood. "I am so proud of you my child, bring peace between our rivals."

"Thank you Teresa."

"Who is this who stands by you?" Jerry asked.

I walked to Mitchie. She nodded. Her eyes were filled with reassurance.

I took her hand, pulling her forward.

"Jerry, Teresa. This is Mitchie."

Mitch pulled her cloak down.

"It is an honor to meet you Mitchie."

I don't think they understand.

"Mitchie is Princess of Sparta. Shane's wife." I reminded.

They just nodded and soon the smile's fell from their faces.

"Oh, Alex, tell me it isn't true! How could you do this?" Teresa screamed. They know i'm a homosexual.

They had finally clued in.

"I love her, and she loves me and we want to be together." I announced proudly.

"Alex, it does not matter who you love. She is married to a very powerful King and you have kidnapped her in love's name. Shane will kill you both. We have to return her." Jerry explained.

"I refuse to. He will kill her."

"Yes. I know. But that would be the punishment."

"No, absolutely not. I would rather die a sinful life right now, then let her die but his vile unworthy hand." I argue. He has no chance of letting me let her go back.

"You will die a sinful life for this. But you are my daughter, so I can let this pass. But don't forget this, when Shane comes for you, you don't put this city at risk. It is between you, him, and Mitchie."

"I promise. Just between us. We shall not bring the city into this."

"If that means you have to fight him, you shall. And I expet you to win."

"I know. I will make you proud." I claimed.

I took Mitchies hand and led her out of the room.

Something in the pit of my stomach made it flutter. Naseous feelings built inside of me.

I can't fight a fully grown man and win.

What have I gotten myself into?

................................................................................

thanks for reading ;]

Okay, so review and tell me if I should continue this :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, ill loooovvvveeee this story :) thanks for reviewing peeps ;]**_

_**...**_

_Mitchie's POV_

I lay on Alex's bed, exhausted. We just made love. The sweat on our bodies falls to the blankets, greeting the sheets in soft drop. Alex just smiles at me lovingly. She pushes my sweaty hair from my face.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She says quietly. She pulls a blanket over us. Our bodies entertwine. She kisses my forehead sloppily.

"You taste salty." She giggles. I press our bodies against each others. I gasp at the feel of her slim sexy figure beside mine.

"What will you do if I have to fight Shane?" She asks.

I hadn't thought about that.

"You shall not fight him."

"I must. If he shows on the shores of Troy, I have to defeat him." She claims.

"Alex, no one shall have to fight anyone for me."

"Your mine Mitch. No one elses. I will fight for what I want, for what I need, and for whom I love."

"Shane won't listen to that. I am married to him. Legally, I am his. But, me, my heart, truly belongs to you."

"I walk right up to him and tell him your mine. Then I will stab him, right in the heart, and then, you will be all mine."

"Alex, you don't want blood on your hands."

"I must, if we want to be together."

"Nothing must happen. We can just be together. No one has to die." I argued. I turned my head to look at the ceiling.

"He must die." She says all too seriously. I can feel her eyes bore into me.

"No, he doesn't."

"Do you have feelings for him? Is that why you won't let me kill him?"

"No! No, I don't! It's just that I can't ever imagine you, taking the life of a human being. The gods would be ashamed."

"If the gods are that ashamed, I expect them to show me the day I kill him."

"Alex, stop talking like that."

"I will not. He will die."

I watched as she sat up, all her glory in my eye sight, and got redressed.

She kissed my forehead before walking out of the room.

I found my dress and slipped into it getting ready to figure out where she was off to.

I watched as she knocked on a door. Justin, her brother, appeared.

"My brother, I need you to help me, I need some more training and preparing."

Justin nodded and followed her around the corner. I watched as they entered a giant room, filled with weapons and different pratice areas.

She picked up a sword, examining the bright silver gleam it contrasted.

...xXx...

I had watched around this corner for hours. She was really working hard. The sweat on her brow proved that.

I watched as she swung and stabbed, sliced and diced. I was proud at her, the thought of her working so hard for us, but not what she had to do for us. To kill someone was the worst sin.

Her brother sat her down for a while, telling her smart words of advice and battle tips i'm guessing. She looked so intent listening to him. All of a sudden, they stood up, he kissed her forehead and she walked from the room.

I took this time to run as fast as I could around the corner. It wasn't fast enough cause she came running after me.

"Mitchie!"

She took my hand and turned me around.

"What are you doing out so late? It's not safe." She looked genuinely concerned.

"I came to see where you were." I lied, well actually, that was partly the truth.

"Oh, well let's go back to the room. It's not so safe out here for pretty women like you to be roaming around." She took my hand and led me back to our room. She removed her armor and walked to the powder room.

She walked out, towel wrapped around her, her hair sticking to her neck. She had showered.

"You look beautiful." I stated. She grinned brightly and removed her towel, letting it drop to the floor.

She removed my dress and led me to our bed. She lied down and beckoned for me to come over.

I lay with her, her strong arms are wrapped across my breasts while her other arm is entangled around my body underneath me.

She kisses my neck softly till I fall asleep. I can't help but fall to the power of her touch.

_Alex's POV_

She is here with me, in my bed. I finally feel free. We don't have to sneak around. My love for her is open and public instead of bottled and secret.

Blankets only heat beneath our torso's. Up above that, we're stealing each other's warmth.

I rub the soft skin of her face back and forth with my thumb, not being able to get enough of the feel of the skin that was pressed against me all night.

She wasn't awake yet but just lying here with her was perfect.

Until my mother and father burst in.

"Alex, Shane is here."

Their eyes widen at the sight of us and I cover us up farther.

"Shane, he's here, and he's brought company." My mother announces. I nod and ask them to leave. As quicky as I can, and surely not to wake Mitchie up, I get dressed and rush out the room.

"Where is he?" I ask as I enter the royal room. All the members of the council stare back at me.

"We were in peace and she brought war back to us!" Some old man shouts.

"She must be punished for her treason!" Another shouts.

I just rush to my parents who sit in the biggest chairs on the opposite side of the room.

"My Queen, My King, Mother, Father." I bow to them.

"He's here, waiting just outside these walls. He has allies on our beaches waiting on his order to tear the walls of Troy down. It is your duty to rid of him. I don't care how, just do it." My father tells me.

I nod and rush from the room, straight towards the armory. I collect my brother before going there. He has to help me. I'm shaking like a fool.

He places my armor on me, gives me his sword, and gives me a helmet. I nod and walk from the room, sure I can do this. Nothing can stop me.

"Alex!" Mitchie screams. She's running down the hall, white gown flowing like a goddess. If the gods were true, they would be jealous of this girl's beauty.

If anything could stop me, it would be her.

"Don't go." She begs.

"We're just talking, no need to fret my love." I kiss her and walk on. Justin has to hold her back.

I tell them to go to the tower where everyone goes to see who comes to Troy. It has the best view. Only royalty and family is allowed up there. It's considered very holy.

I look up to see my family staring back at me as I exit the gates of Troy. My stable mate hands me my horse. My stallion, Killios, a white thoroughbread, is at my side. I mount him, ready for what seems a talk between two humans, face to face.

It's so much more. It will decifer if Troy goes to war with Sparta. It will decide the fate of many good men who will put their lives at risk to save their country. Husbands, fathers, grandfathers, brothers, cousins, and uncles with die for us. And it's all because of me and I love I held for one woman.

I can't help but feel responsible for something that I know is my fault. I place the stifling helmet on my head. It narrows my visions. My stable hand gives me my shield. I hang it around my back. He passes me my spear. It's heavy. I placed it in the hole specifically designed for a spear in my shield. I check to see if my sword is there. It is.

I doesn't make me feel any better. That just means i'm ready to ride off to the man, whose wife I stole.

I kick Killios, regretting it as he takes off towards my demise.

After a few minutes, I see him appear in the distance.

He has many with him, at least 20, there all on horses. He rides a gold and silver plaqued chariot.

I stop to a complete hault and stare at him, as he glares at me.

He approaches, judging me immediatly with his eyes.

"Greetings."

"Give me Mitchie back, before I cut your head from your throat and give it to your family on a plate." He threatens.

"I will not return her to a place where she didn't belong in the first place."

"She is not yours Alex! She is mine!"

"She has never belonged to you."

"She is my wife. We've made love and been married. I do recall you being there as we made our vows."

"I love her, and she loves me, and your vows can never stop that."

"I will kill you, and drag your body behind my chariot for all the gods to see and laugh upon your body."

"Even if you kill me, you'll still never get her back."

"She is my wife! She is Mitchie of Sparta, and always will be."

"She is now Mitchie of Troy, my fiance."

"How dare you?"

"I dare King Shane, I dare."

"I declare war upon Troy. Your city walls will crumble beneath my battle formations, and it will burn by my hand. Your women will die by the hand of my men and so will your children. You will die by the metal of my sword or spear. I can promise you that."

"So it shall be Shane. I will rid the world of your seed, killing everybody you love, care for, and respect. I will make sure that if you come near our walls, that an arrow shall pierce your heart, from my bow. And that's not a promise, that's a gurantee Shane."

"Kill her." He ordered his 'friends'.

I whipped around and galloped off as fast as I could. I watched as spears passed my head and sides, their bad aim giving me an advantage. Their angry shouts surpassed my ears.

I waved to the guards, telling them to open it for me. They did, and it was just enough for me to squeeze through. I cauntered through the city, reaching the royal gates to the council room.

I entered cautiously, waiting for an eruption of people to burst out.

I snuck around the place, to my room, not being able to find anyone thankfully.

I walked in to find everyone there.

"Hello."

"What is happening?" Teresa asked.

"Shane has declared war upon Troy. He threatens me saying if he does not have Mitchie back, he shall have my head on a plate."

"Oh, so nothing we didn't know already?" Justin asked. I rolled my eyes and kicked everyone out of my room, leaving me and Mitchie.

I let my armor drop to the floor, leaving me naked before crawling into our bed. My mind just reminiscened about all the events that happened today.

Mitchie just stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Your bleeding." She points to my arm where there's a cut. Not big enough to notice, but not small enough to wonder how you had missed feeling that. It was like a bug bite, it doesn't hurt until you figure out you were bitten.

"It's only a little bit of blood. I'm okay."

She walks to the dresser and pulls out a case. She saunters over to me, sits on the bed and pulls me in between her legs. She threads a little needle with black cotton lace. I watch as she does so, hoping that's not for what I think it is.

"Give me your arm." She orders.

I mumble how I hate this. She ignores me and starts stitching my arm up. I hate the feeling of when she pulls the skin closer together, it gives me the chills.

When it's all done she places a soft kiss on my arm, wishing it well.

"It feels better already." I tell her with an uncontrollable smile on my face I just can't get rid of.

"Well, I hope it does. I worked hard."

"I can see your effort." I kiss her cheek and she places her case on the side of the bed. I pull off her dress and throw it to the floor. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, our breasts pushing against each other.

"I love you Mitchie."

"I love you Alex."

...

Okay, sorry it took so long, i was just busy with shit :)

Review please, i have no clue if you guys like it if you dont!


End file.
